Bonda
|} Bonda is one of the Seven Sex Sins, she is into Bondage and Torment. She constantly seeks to be statisfied through Pain to her body. She also has a very fast healing rate, thus in order to kill her one must have to damage all her organs as well as her outer shell to such a point that she is what she determines to be statisfied. Early Life On the shores of the Nile Delta, some ten thousand years ago a few battered ships drifted onto shore. There, the ships’ occupants, the last survivors of the Kingdom of Mu, the last outpost of fair Atlantis, rebuilt their lives amongst the local natives. The Egyptians remember Atlantis fondly as their motherland from when they themselves were mere colonists, and gladly shared what they had. One of the small babes that survived the journey was a little girl named Bast. Her parents were not so lucky. She was quickly sent off to join the Priestesses of Hathor. Yet for all that the priestesses could do to make Bast welcome, it became readily apparent that she held little love for their beliefs. Bast often left the temple to wander the desert, much to the dismay of her guardians. Yet she was not punished for this, such was the mercy of the High Priestess. While wandering the desert, Bast men a strange old man, wrapped in tattered robes. He revealed himself to be a powerful being and Bast eagerly wished to learn what he knew. In secret, Bast learned the ways of magic from the old man, Set he called himself. In time, she decided to leave the priesthood entirely in favor of studying magic and power. When she came of age, Bast went to the King Scorpion’s court and presented herself to his majesty; Ra Skorotehp I. The king was spellbound by her beauty, and quickly added her to his list of brides. The kingdom ran well under Ra, but slowly, decay set in. Ra’s many wives began to die, one after another, all dead by strangulation and constriction. The priests and guards were baffled by this as there were no signs of hands or rope marks upon their bodies. Bast’s magic had served her well so far. While the snake Atep continued to eliminate her rivals as he was instructed to do, Bast spent many nights speaking with her husband. In time, as his body seemed to wither away, the king declared Bast to be his one, true wife. Shortly thereafter, King Ra committed suicide, leaving the kingdom to his wife, now Pharaoh Bast. Concerns of foul play were swiftly expunged, particularly those that pondered the King’s method of suicide, twelve knife wounds to his back. Bast began a terrible reign over Egypt, casting the land into darkness. However, even with such power she was not satisfied. Bast erected the fantastic tower of Amunkahtar in Lower Egypt, upon the lands which now make up the seabed near Cyprus. It rose to impossible heights; a thousand giants could have stood atop the next’s shoulders and still they would only reach a tenth of the tower’s base. From here black clouds reached out and covered all the lands of the Earth in darkness, such was Bast’s shadow. From her tower she sent forth mighty armies of the undead to subjugate the world. Each day more would join their ranks as Bast began to drain away the life force of the people and the land beneath her shadows. Around her palace there also stood an immeasurably powerful force of giant black jungle cats, each mightier than a hundred lions. The last of those who stood before Bast was the mighty wizard Osiris, the true heir to the throne. He was struck down by the wizard Set, and his body was cast into the sea. There, the Titan Okeanus found him and took his form back to Greece, where his wife Isis awaited him. Here he was resurrected as Horus, now a true God. Bast contested with the Titans and the God Horus for many years. Over time more great heroes and Gods joined Horus’ cause; Nergal and Ba’al, Anansi and Indra, Anubis and Neith. For a hundred years they warred, and in time the gods and heroes assaulted Amunkahtar itself. In the final battle, Atep was slain by Kronos, and Horus took vengeance against Set. Finally Bast stepped forth. She had adorned herself in mummy wrappings; all etched with powerful spells that gave her great power and eternal life. She and Horus fought their final battle together. After a brutal fight to the death, Horus altered the spells binding Bast, causing them to constrict, but not kill her. He cast her in a sarcophagus dooming her for eternity. However, Set’s spirit passed over her one final time, altering one of the glyphs that held the spells together. This turned her suffering into an ecstatic pleasure. It was said that her enraptured cries were what sent her tower crashing down into ruin. For thousands of years she remained in a blissful state of joy, unaware of the passing years. Then, in the modern age a tomb raider discovered her sarcophagus and released her. The magic that bound Bast also bound her to her word, and so still in a daze, she mistakenly agreed to serve the man who freed her from the tomb. Bast, now called Bonda by her master Professor Rape, walks a world ill prepared for her power, atrophied as it is from millennia of disuse. She seeks a return to ultimate power. She seeks a means of leaving Rape’s service. She seeks satisfaction. Yucaipia Fantasy III Bonda was release to cause mayhem at the Miltary supply deport. During her rampage she kills thousands of soldiers pretending to be a hurt civilian. During her attack she grows stronger assorbing the life force out of all her victims. She would soon encounter Joe who is on his way to save Alice. After a brief fight with another soldier, Bonda would face Joe in hopes of gaining statisfying her needs. However he would fail to do so and she would attempt to asorb him yet somehow he would escape her grasp making a run for it. Unlong the way Joe would drop his gun allowing Bonda to Pick it up and shoot him when he comes around a corner. Bonda would then explained how Alice is dead. She can see what her siblings are doing with thier connection. Joe denys the truth however Bonda could care less and attempts to shoot him again but is disarmed by Roosters sudden appearance. death Bonda would then face the two in battle, yet this would be her last for the two deal enough damage to her to statisfy her need. Before the death blow is dealt rooster would unbandage her before shooting her point blank. Bonda's body would then be taken in by the Government to thier secret lab. There she would be studied by scientist, who would learn her secrets, but before this could be done Chet-betcha would do a interview and as he looks at her she springs to life and is asorbed. Bonda is last seen walking through the halls of the secret lab into the sunset. Leaving behind ruins of what remains of the Science lab. Set on asorbing Gustov himself. Yucaipia Fantasy IV Bonda would encounter Quinzel while on her Quest to asorb Gustov. A fight would occur and Quinzel would emerge victorious and kill Bonda asorbing her instead. Limit Break/Overdrive vlcsnap-2014-09-28-23h18m43s145.png vlcsnap-2014-09-28-23h18m55s8.png vlcsnap-2014-09-28-23h19m06s117.png Eye of Horus: Bonda removes the bandage from her right eye causing tremors to occur Trivia *Bonda never appeared in YFIV due to the actor being unabled to film and lack of time. However it was established she did die, and it was by Quinzel. Category:Characters